


Eustress and How To Manage It

by SoDoRoses (FairyChess)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, giggly, himbo prinxiety RIGHTS, spoilers for flirting with social anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses
Summary: Roman and Virgil are just having all kind of ideas today, aren’t they?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 26
Kudos: 458





	Eustress and How To Manage It

**Author's Note:**

> so basically my reaction to the vid was “someone kiss virgil” and you know what? I can fucking make that happen!!! also known as I cannot stop writing makeout fics
> 
> thank you to @airiervessel for beta reading and screaming about this good good prinxiety food we have been given

Virgil couldn’t sit still.

No matter what, as soon as he stopped paying attention, his hands would start fluttering, or he’d start bouncing in place, or wiggling his fingers.

Roman had followed him back into the mindscape, grinning, and that was definitely making it worse – every time they made eye contact Virgil would snort and screw up his face and have to shake the jitters out of his hands.

“Are you gonna take off, Jittery Plane?” laughed Roman, grabbing Virgil by the hands and swinging him into a little spin, which would normally be weird but Virgil just followed it with a grin and squeezed his hands back.

“No, dork,” snorted Virgil, still following the tug of Roman’s hands as he pulled Virgil into his room. “I’m just-”

Twitchy? Jumpy? Close, but neither really encompassed the urge to _giggle_ that Virgil was just barely suppressing.

“Just-?” prompted Roman, eyebrows raised in amusement.

Virgil sort of…vibrated, and Roman burst into laughter, releasing Virgil’s hands and flopping onto his back on the bed. Virgil followed him down on his stomach, reaching over to jab him playfully in the ribs and snickering when Roman squeaked.

“Just _a lot_ ,” said Virgil. “Like- like I’m full of pop rocks.”

“ _Pop rocks?”_

“Shut uuuuup,” Virgil whined, unable to stop smiling long enough to actually be annoyed.

Roman reached out suddenly to boop Virgil on the nose, which made Virgil _vibrate_ again and Roman broke into another fit of giggling.

Virgil reached up to shake another fit of jitters out of one hand while Roman grinned at him in silence. Virgil couldn’t help but grin back.

Roman sat up suddenly, a slightly wild look in his eye.

“I have an idea!” he blurted.

Virgil sat up so quickly it was almost a _launch_ , opening and closing his hands into fists and back.

“Shoot.”

“Okay, what if- what if I kissed you?”

Now, under normal circumstances, that question probably would have made Virgil _immediately_ flip shit and flee the room.

Right now? Right now it just seemed _hilarious._

“ _What?”_ he exclaimed through another burst of laughter.

“Hear me out!” said Roman, also laughing and making surrender motions with his hands, “We’re both- we both have all this energy, right, all jittery? And like- it’s a _romantic_ thing so if we kiss, it should- it should help, right? It makes sense.”

Some very tiny, distant voice in the back of Virgil’s head that sounded a little like Logan was rapidly insisting that this plan made absolutely _no_ sense, but it was almost drowned out by the shimmery excitement that seemed to have filled every nook and cranny of Virgil’s body.

“Uh,” said Virgil, swallowing and shaking his head to clear it and still, _still_ beaming so wide his face was starting to ache, “Um- Okay?”

It came out sounding like a question and Virgil shook with another ripple of energy and nodded more firmly.

“Okay!” he repeated, “Yeah that- that makes sense.”

The little voice let out a quiet screech of _no, it does NOT_ that stumbled Virgil’s joy for a fraction of a moment, but before he could latch on to the anxiety Roman cupped Virgil’s face in his hands and kissed him square on the mouth.

Virgil’s heartbeat was a steady, rapid thrum in his ears, light and humming, like his chest had been filled with helium. Eyelids fluttering shut, Virgil’s own hands came up to cover Roman’s on his face, leaning forward into the touch and the kiss. His face warmed under Roman’s palms, flustered and responding clumsily as Roman’s lips slid over his, tentative but still exhilaratingly intense.

Virgil huffed a nervous, rattled giggle, and Roman grinned against his mouth and deepened the kiss abruptly, making their noses bump. He pulled Virgil’s bottom lip between his own and Virgil let out a gasp that was almost another laugh, his hands fluttering to the back of Roman’s neck instead. He pulled him forward and heard a gasp from Roman too, breath puffing across Virgil’s mouth, and Virgil’s heartbeat ratcheted up from hum to song as he swallowed the gasp.

“Is it working?” said Roman, just barely parting their lips to speak.

“Working,” muttered Virgil breathlessly, a little confused, his brain fumbling over the question, “Working, um- I don’t- I don’t really know, we should-”

“Right,” said Roman, in spite of the fact that what Virgil said had made exactly no sense at all, but Virgil could not quite bring himself to care when Roman surged forward to kiss him again.

Virgil made an embarrassingly enthusiastic noise in the back of his throat, but who was supposed to _care_ about things like embarrassment when Virgil felt like he was on _fire_ , on top of the world, like he could do literally anything he wanted and what he wanted right now was to _keep kissing Roman_.

Pushing forward, Virgil found himself clamoring up onto his knees, cradling Roman’s face in turn and taking the softness of Roman’s lips between his teeth. Roman groaned, an echo of Virgil’s, hands slipping down Virgil’s chest to wrap around his waist under his hoodie. Roman’s mouth was fever-warm, and Virgil felt breathlessly hot all over – their tongues slid together suddenly and the heat became a _burn,_ the best burn Virgil had ever felt in his life, better than whiskey or hot tubs or roaring fires in winter, how had he _ever_ been content without _this-_

Virgil had to pull away abruptly to let out a peal of winded, ecstatic laughter, a brief moment of uncontainable joy before joining their mouths together again. Sliding one hand down to grip Roman’s collar, he pulled, leaning and tugging and squirming backward until he’d laid back in the bed and dragged Roman on top of him. He caressed the side of Roman’s face with his other hand, thumbing over the crest of his cheek, nipping teasingly at his lips. Roman went with an enthusiasm that bordered on fervor, his weight warm and exhilarating over Virgil as he licked into Virgil’s mouth.

Abruptly, Roman pulled away, but he didn’t go far, pressing his forehead against Virgil’s. Looking up at him, Virgil could help but grin at the smile on Roman’s face and the teasing, exasperated look in his eyes.

“What?” laughed Virgil.

“I _don’t_ think this is working.” said Roman, nipping softly at Virgil’s lips.

Virgil dissolved into a fit of snickering, and Roman followed. His hand on Virgil’s waist dragged softly, and he tucked his thumb up under Virgil’s shirt and gently stroked the skin there.

“Okay, so- don’t, don’t freak out.” said Virgil through his laughter.

“Rich, coming from you,” teased Roman.

“ _But_ ,” continued Virgil, shoving Roman very lightly. “I kind of- I kind of _really_ don’t care, and you should keep kissing me.”

And Roman’s face _lit up,_ Christmas trees and fireworks and neon joy, and really, there was nothing in the _world_ Virgil could do other than cup his face and drag him into another perfect kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> this ep was everything my prinxiety heart has ever wanted and i am living! my! best! life! right! now!!!
> 
> if you wanna scream about the ep with me pop over to @tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors on tumblr!!!


End file.
